The Birthday/Gallery
Screenshots Oppening.png The birthday.png Lolirock watch their show on laptop.png Lolirock watch their show on laptop2.png Lolirock watch their show on laptop3.png I mean , even though Aunt Ellen has given me all the love and support I could ask for.png There have still been times in my life when I've wished I could see my real parents again more than anything in t.png Iris, honey, could you get that.png The door of Aunt Ellen's house.png Yes Hmm Huh.png To Iris, from your number one fan..png Thank you, number one fan!.png Iris opens the box.png Beautiful!.png It's not!.png Iris, I'm not really in the mood to celebrate this year..png Hmm2..png Iris walks toward aunt Ellen.jpg That's the reason A hair.png You're not too old to me!.png Besides, you could be 300 years old and I'd still would love you the same..png But please, no birthday presents this year..png House of Iris.png The stars out in the sky..png No matter what we do..png Iris!.png My Aunt Ellen is sad about turning 50..png She loves to dance and sing and play pinochle....png Obviously I made a big mistake in my Earth-year calculations..png Throw her a party!.png Birthday2.jpg Aunt Ellen's Birthday2.jpg That's a great idea!.png What's the theme.png Aloha. It's good to know ya!.png Grass skirts are itchy..png Oh, my belly still hurts where the pig bit me..png Really.png Sparkle!.png Auriana grunts when crashing onto Talia's crystal..png Let's hit the party store first thing in the morning!.png Scene changes2.png Now we just have to buy all this stuff tomorrow..png Aunt Ellen's gonna need to wear sunglasses..png Iris notice the light from the box.png I'll go to sleep right....png The crystal is glowing.png Amaru lays to Iris.png Iris falls asleep.png Iris' dream.png Racks fall.png Iris saves a boy.png Jimmy!.png I don't know how to thank you..png It was just a dream..png It felt so real..png Sunny Bay's Supermarket.png Come on, look!.png Oh, but they're so cute!.png Okay, let's see..png Iris sees racks fall.png Iris sees Jimmy.png Crystal Lente S01E04.png Crystal Lente S01E04 2.png Iris saves Jimmy.jpg Crystal Lente S01E04 3.png Crystal Lente S01E04 4.png Crystal Lente S01E04 5.png Iris saved Jimmy.png Tower go boom!.png Wow, that was amazing!.png Good catch..png All of it!.png You can see the future!.png This is a pretty dramatic coincidence..png Have you had any dreams about me and that cute boy.png Ephidia4.png Tower go boom!2.png Very good..png I will make her bend to our will..png Gramorr cackles before his eyes flashes red.png I think we bought half the store..png Here, let’s get some fresh air..png ‘Cause it’s a surprise!.png Oh, okay..png Great!.png But you still can’t come into the living room until it’s all ready..jpg I think this party has already made her feel better….png I blame myself..png Auriana laughs after blowing up a balloon.png I took all your holiday decorations out of the hall closet and I put them up!.png It’s not traditional, but it could work!.png Talia walks toward desk.png I want to write her a song, but there’s still so much to do!.png Really2.png Don’t worry..png Iris' bedroom.png Iris writes a song for aunt Ellen.png This needs work..png The music box begins to play.png Amaru gasps.png Iris walks along the abandoned street.png Iris goes to the abandoned house.png Iris walks into an abandoned house.png Iris climbs the stairs.png Iris goes along the corridor.png A flash of light appears from the gem.png Hello, Iris, We’ve been waiting for you..png Iris wakes up and gasps.png Guys, I had another dream!.png Iris, it’s just a dream..png What about the party.png It looks like a party!.png It looks like a whole bunch of parties smushed into one..png This might be the most unique, one of a kind, not boring birthday party ever!.png Aunt Ellen walks away.png Why don’t we put the cupcakes out first.png Ooh..png Backside patio of aunt Ellen's house.png Hmm….png Uh… Um….png I bet I could go and at least see them and be back before anyone even misses me..png Iris can't decide what to do.png Amaru chirps worriedly.png Living room of aunt Ellen's house.png Mmmm. Iris.png Amaru panics and chirps.png We have to find out where..png Iris runs.png That’s it..png Iris runs on abandoned house.png Iris sees the crystal.png We have someone who wants to speak to you..png Iris realises that she is in trouble.png Talia and Auriana goes in Iris' bedroom.png Auriana notices that the music box is rattling.jpg Dear Diary, today is Aunt Ellen's birthday....png Dear Diary, today I got a gift-.png A beautiful music box..png Amaru chitters after finding the music box..png The music box begins to play music..png Those are dream crystals..png This wasn't sent to Iris by a fan. Which means....png Crystal Gelacio!.png Crystal Gelacio S01E04.png Crystal Gelacio S01E04 2.png Crystal Gelacio S01E04 3.png Better yet, show us..png Crystal Veritus S01E04.png Crystal Veritus S01E04 2.png Crystal Veritus S01E04 3.png Crystal Veritus2!.png Crystal Veritus S01E04 4.png Look what we caught for you, Your Big Bad Worshipfulness!.png You tricked me!.png You think you can get away with what you've done to Ephedia, but you won't..png Gramorr laughs.png Work for me and your parents will be free..png Continue to fight me, and the outcome is not so sweet..png See for yourself..png Iris sees an image of her parents.png Talia and Auriana crack the door.jpg It's a trick!.png No!Wait!.png Auriana commiserates Iris.png Over before it started..png The Arena.1.png The Arena.2.png Crystal Colidum!.png Crystal Colidum.png We were just trying to do you a favor!.png Mephisto grunts before teleporting at a distance.png No need to get touchy..png Good distraction, brother..png Ateodere 1.jpg Aterodere S01E04 (1).png Ateodere 3.jpg Ateodere 2.jpg Ateodere 4.jpg Aterodere S01E04 (2).png Aterodere S01E04 (3).png Ateodere 5.jpg Aterodere!.png Crystarmum2!.png Living room of aunt Ellen's house2.png Crystarmum S01E04 (3).png Big Box Monster growls.png Crystal Offensio S01E04 (1).png Crystal Offensio S01E04 (2).png Crystal Offensio S01E04 (3).png Crystal Offensio S01E04 (4).png The Big Box Monster is falling.png Mephisto gasps to see the Big Box Monster on the ground after reappearing.png Volta!.png Scepter of Ephedia appears3.png The ray flyes.png Crystal Luxtra!2.png The Big Box Monster disappears.png Sorry for freeing out at you back there..png Iris, I'm sorry to say this, but it was probably a trick..png You're right..png He tried to trick me into working for him..jpg The truth is, the only real parent I've ever know is at the birthday party I threw for her!.png Without me!.png Outside of Aunt Ellen's House2.png Thank you for coming..png Aunt Ellen hears music playing at the other side of her house..png When things get tough we are better when together..png Come rain or shine we'll be always friends forever..png Concert for Ellen.jpg When things go wrong we rely on one another..png BFF friendship never e-ends..png We can do it again next year..png Hugs.png Just this once..png Birthday.jpg The Princesses and Aunt Ellen laughs together.png I know that someday, once we have restored the crown of Ephedia.png That I'll see my real mother and father again..png Tells me that I'm the greatest thing that ever happened to her..png The end4.png